Teen Titans: The Animated Series
Teen Titans is an American animated adventure series of the superhero fantasy genre. The show is based on the DC Comics superhero team the Teen Titans, and was created by Glen Murakami. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired for five seasons on Cartoon Network from July, 2003 to January, 2006, spanning a total of sixty-six episodes. A feature length animated TV movie was produced in 2006 called Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. The series was repackaged in 2013 as Teen Titans Go!. Animated origins The Teen Titans originally made their cartoon debut in 1967 as a series of four 7-minute animated shorts, which were packaged as part of the Superman-Aquaman Hour of Adventure. These episodes included a teen of four heroes comprising Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Girl. The stories were written by comic book author George Kashdan. These were the first television appearances of all four characters. The 2003 iteration of the team consisted five core characters, but also included other young heroes that would float in and out of the series as needed. The main cast of the show included Scott Menville as the voice of Robin, Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, Khary Payton as Cyborg, Hynden Walch as Starfire, and Tara Strong as Raven. Actor Ron Perlman lent his voice to Slade, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, who was the main antagonist of the series. Theme song The theme song for the Teen Titans animated series was written and composed by Japanese performers Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. Onuki and Yoshimura are famous within Japanese anime circles and the track "Teen Titans Go!" was released on their 2003 album NICE. The song has been released both in its original Japanese as well as an English translation, both of which have been featured on alternating episodes of the Teen Titans. It is interesting to note that episodes in which the theme is sung in Japanese are intended to be comedic and funny, while the ones sung in English are intended to have a more serious tone. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * The second and fourth seasons of the show, were based on two plots that were in the New Teen Titans comics. Season two was based on the "Judas Contract" story arc, and season four was based on the "Terror of Trigon" story arc. Comics connections The following is a list of key issues produced by DC Comics that may help to serve as a guide towards understanding the characters, items, and settings featured in the Teen Titans cartoon series. * Adventure Comics 269 - 1st Aqualad. * Brave and the Bold 54 - 1st appearance of the Teen Titans as an unnamed team. * Brave and the Bold 60 - 1st appearance of the Teen Titans as a named team. Wonder Girl joins. * DC Comics Presents 26 - 1st appearance of the New Teen Titans, albeit in a dream sequence. 1st Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. * Detective Comics 38 - 1st appearance of Dick Grayson, Robin. * Doom Patrol 86 - 1st Brotherhood of Evil * Doom Patrol 99 - 1st Beast Boy. * More Fun Comics 73 - 1st Speedy. * My Greatest Adventure 80 - 1st Doom Patrol. * New Teen Titans 1 - 1st actual appearance of the New Teen Titans. * New Teen Titans 2 - 1st Slade. 1st H.I.V.E. * New Teen Titans 3 - 1st Fearsome Five. Known as the H.I.V.E. Five in the cartoon. * New Teen Titans 5 - 1st Trigon. * New Teen Titans 21 - 1st Brother Blood. * New Teen Titans 26 - 1st Terra. * New Teen Titans Vol 2 1 - "The Terror of Trigon" begins. * New Teen Titans Vol 2 5 - "The Terror of Trigon" concludes. * New Teen Titans Vol 2 9 - 1st Kole. * Tales of the Teen Titans 42 - "The Judas Contract" begins. * Tales of the Teen Titans Annual 3 - Conclusion of "The Judas Contract". Death of Terra. * Teen Titans 1 - 1st issue of 1st ongoing team series. * Teen Titans 3 - 1st Ding-Dong Daddy * Teen Titans 7 - 1st Mad Mod. * Teen Titans 32 - 1st Gnarrk * Teen Titans 45 - 1st Bumblebee. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Teen Titans at the Teen Titans Wiki ---- Category:Programs Category:Animated programs Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Cartoon Network